


Like A Cat

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cat Hybrid Park JinYoung, Catboy Park JinYoung, Dog Hybrid Jackson Wang, Drabble, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: JaeBum is captivated by a certain Cat-Hybrid named JinYoungSong: AOA – Like A Cat





	Like A Cat

JaeBum walks through the shop following Mark eyeing the big glass displays of what are now officially called ‘Hybrids’ (not very creative but it serves its purpose) –(now) natural human crossbreeds– they were the results of ‘mad’ scientists experiments, artificially mixing and fusing human & animal DNA together centuries ago. Ever since the experiments were deemed a success, Hybrids had grown in popularity, to the point that they’ve been integrated into everyday life. But since they still retained more of their ‘animal’ instincts and features opposed to human characteristics; most, if not all are sold as ‘pets’.

JaeBum scowls at the proud displays of Hybrids lined across the wall. JaeBum, himself feels a bit uncomfortable with the blatant actions the hybrids put on display for the two men, in hopes of getting adopted.

“Come on, let’s get your Jackson and get out of here.”

Mark just hums as he smiles and waves to some of them, “You know, you should think about getting one too. I heard they’re great _stress relievers_.” Mark turns and gives JaeBum a lewd smile.

JaeBum stays silent as he gives a side glance from Mark to the Hybrids and rolls his eyes, hissing under his breath, “Fucking pervert.”

The two walk in silence till they reach the backdoor to a large and spacious room, something like an indoor playground for the Hybrids. Mark greets one of the workers before peering through the large glass window, “Hey BamBam, how’s Jackson?”

BamBam grins at Mark, “Excited to see you, as always. He’s working really hard on human speech lately. He wants you to be proud of him.”

Mark looks at the canine hybrid with adoration in his eyes, “I’ll be proud of him no matter what.”

BamBam smiles at that statement, “That’s great to hear.”

Mark tears his eyes away from the window to the young male, “So, is there anything else important I need to know before bringing him home?”

“Ah yes, you’ll…”

JaeBum tunes out the conversation the other two males are having and peers into the window. JaeBum sees Jackson sitting and peering up (with the occasional jump) at a feline-Hybrid, who is perched on top of what seems like a metal monkey bar set.

The feline-Hybrid has perky black ears on the top of his head, as well as a pitched black tail swishing back and forth. The feline has a ball in his hands while slightly smirking at the dog-Hybrid below him. JaeBum hears Jackson’s bark at the other Hybrid and JaeBum swears he sees the feline stick his tongue out mocking Jackson.

JaeBum smiles at the mischievous hybrid and lets out a small chuckle when he sees the feline-Hybrid pretend to drop the ball and catching it before Jackson could reach. This causes the feline-Hybrid too look up and lock eyes with JaeBum. JaeBum swears he sees the feline’s eyes light up. He then proceeds to pounce towards the large window, ball and Jackson forgotten.

The feline-Hybrid sways back and forth in front of the window like a cat, arching his back slightly to show off the length of his neck. JaeBum waves a little before settling his right hand onto the glass. The Hybrid follows the movement with his eyes and stands on both his feet, palm on the glass, mirroring JaeBum, he lets out a “Meow”.

“His name's is JinYoung.” JaeBum hears BamBam say, “Would you like to meet him?”

JaeBum stares at JinYoung and blurts out a “Yes.”

BamBam leads both men into the room. JaeBum watches Jackson run towards Mark, pouncing at his friend into a hug. JaeBum hears Mark’s laughter before hearing a “Meow” at his feet.

Looking down JaeBum sees JinYoung rubbing against his legs, purring to be petted. JaeBum reaches down to scratch JinYoung’s head between the ears. JinYoung arches his back and purrs even louder. JaeBum kneels on the ground peering at the Hybrid, taking in his features; fingers never stopping stroking JinYoung’s ears.

“He really likes you. Have you thought of adopting?”

JaeBum tears his eyes away from JinYoung (who’s now trying to curl up on JaeBum’s lap) to BamBam.

“Oh, it never even crossed my mind to be honest.”

“Well if you ever want to, JinYoung is a great Hybrid to consider. And it seems like he’s very attached to you already.” BamBam gestures to JinYoung.

JaeBum looks down and sees JinYoung somehow ended up curled up on top of his folded knees and JinYoung’s head was laying on JaeBum’s biceps, with JinYoung’s clawed hands wrapped around JaeBum’s shirt at the front. JaeBum didn’t even notice the shift of weight as he continued petting JinYoung’s hair & ears. JaeBum could hear JinYoung’s small purrs of satisfaction with each scratch. JinYoung's breath was getting heavier, as if the feline-Hybrid was falling asleep in JaeBum’s embrace.

JaeBum graced a smile at JinYoung, before looking back up at BamBam. “I think I’d like to adopt JinYoung.”

BamBam grinned at the male, scrambling for the door, “I’ll just get the paperwork; I’ll be right back.” JaeBum sees BamBam scurry off before looking back down at the sleeping Hybrid on his lap.

JaeBum stroked down JinYoung’s face cupping JinYoung’s cheeks, thumb stroking small swipes on the soft skin. “I have no clue how to take care of a Hybrid. But I think I’m willing to learn.”

JinYoung lets out a loud purr as he pushes up against JaeBum’s hand on his cheek, eyes still shut closed.

JaeBum lets out a chuckle and leans down dropping a kiss on the crown of the sleeping Hybrid on his lap.


End file.
